mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku
Son Goku (birth name Kakarot) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise. He has been shown in the series from a kid to an adult in many transformations making him have many M.U.G.E.N creations. He also has been created the most out of all characters from the Dragon Ball series and possibly from any anime. Basic Gokus Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) '' Image:GokuDB.gif| Goku DB by Pexteen. Get it at Pexteen's World Image:DBgoku.jpg| DB Goku by Tetsuo9999. Get it at Fanatic Mugen V2.5 File:Younggoku.gif| Young Goku by GohanSSM2. Get him at his website '' Adult Goku '' Image:Gokuchoujin.gif| Goku by CHOUJIN. Get it Choujin World GokuZ2.gif|Goku by Balthazar & Cybaster '' Kaio-ken Goku '' File:Gokukaioken.gif| Kaio Ken Goku by GohanSSM2. Get him at his website '' Aditya '' File:Ssjgoku.gif| Super Saiyan Goku by CHOUJIN. Get him at his website File:Gokussj1.gif| Super Saiyan Goku by GohanSSM2. Get him at his website File:Megagoku.gif| Super Saiyan Goku/"Mega Goku" by GohanSSM2. Get him at his website '' CHOUJIN's Goku CHOUJIN's Goku is a 6-buttoned character (4 if you don't count Teleportation and Energy Charge). He is a well-balanced character with excellent gameplay and sprites. His AI is medium, also. A very good character, indeed. NOTE: All specials will use different sprites and be stronger while using kaioken. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Back Flip Kick (QCB+K) Energy Blast (QCF+P) 'Supers' Kamehameha (QCFx2+PP) (Requires 1 power bar) Kaio-ken (QCB-F+P) (Requires 2 power bar) Meteor Smash (QCB+P) (Requires 2 power bar) Dragon Fist (QCB-F+K) (Requires 3 power bar) GokuZ2 by Balthazar & Cybaster http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2standing_zps5b693324.gif This Goku is a 6 buttoned character. Also this version of Goku is one of the best ones so far. The sprites make Goku a little bit like a Street Fighter 3 character due to his smooth animation and perfect ratio. This Goku is a well-deserved try out to many beginners sence his moves are easy to preform. Unlike many Goku's, his Kaioken attack seems to be a Hyper Move, with many options to finish your opponent like Back Breaker, or a Super Kick. His A.I is also medium and he can be hard to beat sometimes. You can do a challange mode to practice your skills and do Easy, Medium, or Hard if your really good at him. He is indeed very astonishing and perfect. Available for download here. 'Specials' Slash Chop (SP+SK (hold to charge, release to launch)) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2SlashChop_zps93dfc0b2.gif The Slash Chop is Goku's universal Focus Attack/Projectile Reflector. It's all in the name: It's a modified focus attack, based on the ones in Street Fighter 4. You can charge it up, and it becomes an unblockable attack when fully charged. It has a 1-hit hyper armor (meaning you can absorb 1 hit when charging it). You can dash-cancel from it either when charging or right after hitting with it (resulting in being able to combo into the Cartwheel Kick from it). Lastly; you can repel 1-hit projectiles from the enemy (such as a regular Hadouken, or another Goku's Ki Blast). Some projectile attacks like the Repuu-Ken from Geese can't be repelled because they're too low. This is one of the attacks you should master if you want to excel in using Goku Z2. Cartwheel Kick (f,f+SK) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2cartwheelkick_zps0fa0c894.gif During running, Goku does a special 2-hit overhead attack, which can cancel into his standing Special Moves and Super moves. Since it's a running attack, you can also cancel into this from his Slash Chop. Ki Blasts (QCF+P (repeat up to 2 times) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2kiblasts_zps576ea223.gif Standard projectile attack. You can launch up to 3 in a row. Good for keep-away and pressurizing. You can cancel this attack into his Super Moves. Slash-down Kick ((in the air) QCF+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2slashdownkick_zps949d3120.gif From the air, Goku shoots down with a kick. The strenght of the Kick button used to launch the attack determines the angle at witch he dives down. This attack has an EX version (by imputting 2 Kick button simultaniously), which is goes at the Strong Kick version's angle, goes slightly faster and hits 3 times instead of just once. Dragon Fist (QCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonFist1_zps5b4459ac.gif The Dragon Fist is Goku's multi-part special move, to be compared to Fei-Long's Rekka-Ken, for instance. This is the first attack; the Circle Fist. It's an overhead attack. The weaker the Punch button used to launch the attack, the farther the range will be. Circle Punch also has an EX version, which makes Goku do 3 Circle Punches in a row, making him go forward almost the entire screen's lenght. Dragon Fist part 2A: Elbow Smash (QCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonFist2_zpsfe7b36f5.gif After the Circle Punch, Goku can continue with a turning elbow to the gut. Dragon Fist part 3A: Dragon Upper (QCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/DragonFist3-2_zps35c7bc99.gif After the Elbow Smash, Goku can excecute a rising uppercut, Shoryuken-like. The move in itself is not very useful; it's usefulness comes from the moves you can cancel into from it: his Dragon Kick or one of his aerial Super Moves. Dragon Fist part 2B/3B: Snap Kick (QCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2SnapKick_zps5eeb5b48.gif This Snap Kick you can throw out either after the Circle Punch or after the Elbow Smash. It's a neat way of mixing up your assault, and this attack is great for push-away and if blocked, it doesn't leave you as wide open as the Dragon Upper. The Snap Kick also has an EX version, which becomes a Flash Kick. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2EXSnapKick_zps156da732.gif This EX version is unblockable, which is great for punishing turtles that like to block your attacks all day long. You're pretty vurnable if you happen to whiff it though. Dragon Fist part 4A: Dragon Kick (QCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonKick_zpsfe508d07.gif You can only excecute this after a succesful Dragon Upper. The Dragon Kick is the main reason you'd want to excecute a Dragon Fist combo. Well, for the EX version, really. The normal version knocks the enemy back down on the ground, but the EX version does that AND makes them bounce back up, allowing you to launch another combo once you've landed back on the ground. Hurricane Kick ((in air also) QCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2HurricaneKick_zpsf7fd67a0.gif One of Goku's best combo tools. You can perform the Hurricane on the ground or in the air. When performed on the ground, Goku'll travel forward while going up in an arc. The stronger the Kick button used to activate it, the farther he'll go up and forward. the Weak Kick version hits twice, the Medium Kick version 3 times and the Strong Kick version 4 times. Both the Medium and Strong Kick versions knock down on the first hit though. It has an EX version as well; it goes even higher and farther forward and has Goku spinning around like a top for the whole duration. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2EXHurricaneKick_zps39cce751.gif The EX version can be performed in both the air and on the ground likewise. This is the go-to move after you've bounced an enemy. You can cancel the Hurricane Kick into either one of his aerial Supers. 'Supers Lv1' Kamehameha ((in air also) QCFx2+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2Kamehameha_zpsf8abc421.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaUp_zps544f4f9c.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaDown_zpsdb5f5c5a.gif A move that simply can't be absent in any Goku's movelist, the Kamehameha! In this version of Goku, it's a 5-hit Super projectile. Great for combo's and zoning. Why? Because you can turn his standing ground version into a diagonally upwards version! Just hold the UP key just before launching and punish jumpers. The aerial version also shoots diagonally down, and can even hit jumpers with it's splash damage that comes from the ball exploding on the ground, if you've missed with the projectile itself. Bicycle Kick ((in air also) QCFx2+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2BicycleKick_zps34c12bc0.gif Goku's physical Super comes in the form on this single teleport attack. Good for suprise attacks, but even better in combo's; it ignores the combo damage damper so each excecution is a doozy. You can launch this both from the ground and in the air. When hit, the enemy is slammed on the ground and then bounces back up, allowing you to continue with your assault. During it's special landing pose, you can cancel into the Kamehameha. 'Supers Lv2' Chou Kamehameha (QCFx2+2P (hold to charge)) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2Kamehameha_zpsf8abc421.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaUp_zps544f4f9c.gif This upgraded version of the Kamehameha is no longer a ball, but a beam. In it's base form, it's 20 hits, but you can charge it up to 40 hits! Keep in mind you're vurnable during charging, and you can lose the Super if you're hit during it. As the Lv1 version, you can suprise jumpers by launching it diagonally up, by holding UP on the keypad just before launching. There is no aerial version for this. Meteor Kick ((in air also) QCFx2+2K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2MeteorKick_zps5e187f2f.gif The Bicycle Kick also gets an upgrade; now he does an additional attack that's equally devastating. This second attack knocks the enemy pretty high up, giving you time to recover and plan your follow-up attack. Can also be performed in the air. There is a secret Lv3 version of this move as well! After SSJ4 Goku Although Goku has never turned into a Super Saiyan form past Super Saiyan 4, people have made a fanon series called "Dragon Ball AF"; where Goku turns SSJ5. Many creators have followed this and made edits of a SSJ4 Super Butouden styled SSJ4 Goku. They have also made them past SSJ5, all the way to SSJ9. Usually, these Goku's are VERY cheap, overpowered with 1-hit KOs and many powerful moves. Also, their health was boosted to the max or they are invincible. Dragon Ball AF Goku Although no one has actually created a goku from AF (except in SSJ5 form) separately, Claudio84's Full Game "Dragon Ball AF" features a Goku in AF form. Videos Video:Bobalgeria MUGEN #6: Son Goku (Choujin) survival mode Video:Deep_Mugen_Trunks_SSJ_Goku(Choujin) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball / Z / GT Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:80's Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Characters